1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to optical transmitting/receiving modules for use in optical communication, and more particularly, to a securing method of a receptacle that optically couples optical signals between an optical fiber and an optical transmitting/receiving element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of optical communication devices that have been promoted to reduce sizes thereof, a module having communication devices mounted thereon is detachably provided to a cage or the like. For instance, there has been proposed a receptacle that houses an optical transmitting/receiving element such as a semiconductor laser, photo diode, or the like in a case, which is arranged to oppose an optical fiber end so that an optical signal enters or emits from the optical fiber end to input or output the optical signal into or from the optical fiber.
To further reduce the sizes of the optical communication devices, there has been also proposed another receptacle, by which one channel of optical communication is provided as one unit, by accommodating at least an optical transmitting module and an optical receiving module in a single chassis.
To improve the reliability of the aforementioned optical communication module, there are demands for stable coupling and stable shielding at the optical coupling portion to prevent an unnecessary high-frequency signal from leaking to the outside thereof.
Referring now to FIG. 1, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-249892 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1), there are provided seeming jigs fixed to the gauge cage to sandwich the receptacle from top and bottom.
In the securing method disclosed in Document 1, however, since it is configured such that the receptacle is just fixed to the gauge, a high-frequency signal is leaked from the coupling portion of the receptacle and an optical fiber connector portion.
In addition, there is another method of attaching the receptacle to the chassis with adhesive. However, the receptacle is attached to the chassis, while the light axis of the optical fiber is being aligned with those of the optical transmitting and receiving elements. This degrades the assembling efficiency, and causes a problem that attachment or detachment is not easy.